no_havenfandomcom-20200214-history
Traits
Traits list for No Haven Note: Most, but not all, slavers have un unknown personality trait (Dominant, Sub or Switch) that can be revealed with a successful hypnosis (that gives at least 2 hypnotic triggers) or a discussion with the talk action. Slaves and slavers can also have a faith trait (F:Any, Spi, Usc+) that is most of the time, but not always, hidden and can be revealed with a promotion as Spiritual leader. Basic Traits (Agg) - Aggressive Someone that is always ready for a fight and knows something about it too. (Common) (Agi) - Agile Someone who is graceful and possessed of an impressive amount of dexterity. (Common) (Alc) - Alchemy Someone who knows how to mix a variety of potions. (Rare) (Bea) - Beastmaster Someone who knows a great deal about working with animals. (Uncommon) (Bim) - Bimbo Someone who is not so smart outside of a certain specialized role. (Common) (Btf) - Beautiful Someone who is highly attractive compared to the norm. (Uncommon) (Bru) - Brutal Someone who is without much of the way in mercy and knows how to intimidate others. (Common) (C:Ap) - Crafter: Apparel Someone able to create a wide variety of clothing. (Uncommon) (C:Br) - Crafter: Brewery Someone who knows how to brew a wide variety of alcoholic drinks. (Uncommon) (C:Cu) - Crafter: Culinary Someone who knows a great deal about preparing food. (Uncommon) (C:De) - Crafter: Devices Someone prone to tinkering to create all sorts of cunning gizmos and devious devices. (Uncommon) (C:En) - Crafter: Enchantment Someone who can use infuse weapons, items and clothing with magical power. (Uncommon) (C:Me) - Crafter: Metalworking Someone skilled at creating both armour and weapons. (Uncommon) (Cdy) - Cowardly Someone who is easily intimidated and without much in the way of courage. (Common) (Coo) - Cooperative Someone who works best in a team with others. (Common) (Con) - Connected Someone who has connections amongst the criminal underworld. (Common) (Clu) - Clumsy Someone who is not at all graceful and has terrible dexterity. (Common) (Cun) - Cunning Someone who is highly devious, can easily think their way around most others, and ideally needs to be kept a close eye on to make sure they're not up to something. (Common) (Cre) - Creative Someone who thinks outside the box and can solve problems easily if unconventionally. (Common) (Dan) - Dancer Someone skilled at the art of using their body to music. (Uncommon) (Deb) - Debutante Someone who has only recently reached the cusp of adulthood either in their late teens or very early twenties and may still be somewhat naive, headstrong, inexperienced or just plain adorable. (Uncommon) (Deb-) - Seasoned Someone who would still call themselves young but has long hit maturity and is starting to show some signs that they are getting older. (Uncommon) (Def) - Defiant Someone who will not bow their head to anyone if they can possibly avoid it. (Common) (Dom) - Dominant Someone who highly enjoys holding power over others especially when it comes to sex. (Common) (Dtr) - Dominator Someone with gifts allowing them to outright mind control others. While faster than hypnosis the victim will usually remember the experience making it less effective for modifying behavior than hypnosis and can inflict long last damage. (Rare) (E:Ai) - Elementalist: Air Someone who can summon gusts of wind to batter those that oppose them into submission. (Rare) (E:Ea) - Elementalist: Earth Someone who is can control the living rock to a greater or lesser degree be it from forming rudimentary barriers to just simply throwing a big rock at someone's head. (Rare) (E:Fi) - Elementalist: Fire Someone who can summon flames to wreak destruction or just to be really intimidating. (Rare) (E:Li) - Elementalist: Lightning Someone who can fire bolts of coruscating energy to summoning destruction from the skies, not with any kind of accuracy, but it can make a fantastic distraction. (Rare) (E:Wa) - Elementalist: Water Someone who can manipulate the element of water to an impressive degree be it through summoning concealing mists to flinging shards of razor sharp frost. (Rare) (Edu) - Educated Someone who has been through a great deal of schooling. (Common) (Eml) - Emotional Someone who is more given to emotion compared to being logical. (Common) (Eth) - Ethereal Someone who can become nearly entirely invisible, move through solid objects, and is incredibly resistant to harm. (Special) (Exc) - Exceptional Beauty/Feminity Someone who is absolutely gorgeous to a nearly divine degree. (Rare) (F:Bl) - Faith: The Blinded Lady A believer of ever vigilant justice above all, obedience to the rule of law, absolute honesty in dealing with others and a devotion to personal truth. Ironically due to the empire's disapproval of this rigid and unyielding faith adherents to the Lady often have to worship in secret and behind closed doors. (Uncommon) (F:Fr) - Faith: The Frozen Queen A believer of the faith common in the north focusing on raw power, lust, and reckless abandonment. For obvious reasons to those in power open worship in this wild apocalyptic cult is forbidden. (Uncommon) (F:Tr) - Faith: The Laughing Trickster A believer in the avatar of chance itself. Generally thought to be a male deity and yet luck is said to be a lady and with the Laughing one nothing can be taken even on faith. (Uncommon) (F:Li) - Faith: The Light A believer of the Light as a positive force throughout the world focusing on helping others through strength of arms, protection and working to further the agenda of the faithful. (Uncommon) (F:Sh) - Faith: The Goddess Shallya A believer of the merciful goddess focusing on helping others through healing, gentleness and submission. While there are male adherents of this faith it is far more popular with women. (Uncommon) (Fel) - Fel Tainted Someone who has been physically tainted by fel power to one degree or another. (Uncommon) (Fem) - Feminine Someone whose delicate build and features mean that they could easily be mistaken for a woman in the right light or with the right accessories. (Uncommon) (Fnd) - Friendly Someone who easily makes connections with others. (Common) (Fnd-) - Spiteful Someone who is awful at making connections due to being spiteful, nasty and just not really not a very nice person. (Common) (Flk) - Folklorist Someone knows a great deal of natural lore including some lost knowledge that others have long forgotten. (Common) (Flt) - Fleet Someone who can cover large distances fast either due to their physicality or due to riding a mount. (Uncommon) (Fly) - Flying Someone who can fly either due to their own physicality or due to riding a mount. (Rare) (Fol) - Follower Someone who is happier taking orders than giving them. (Common) (Gre) - Greedy Someone who values gold over everything else. (Common) (Hea) - Healer Someone with gifts allowing them to heal others though not always reliably or all that quickly. (Uncommon) (Her) - Heroic Someone who is incredibly brave and will charge forward into danger even when it may not be wise to do so. (Common) (Hon) - Honourable Someone with a great sense of personal honour and will try not to prey upon those weaker than they are. (Common) (Hrb) - Herbalist Someone with a great knowledge of herbs, plants and a variety of fungi and the purposes in which they can be put to use. (Uncommon) (Hyp) - Hypnotic Someone with gifts allowing them to place others under their control. While slower than outright domination hypnosis is safer and more effective at permanently modifying behavior. (Rare) (Inn) - Innocent Someone who is totally naive about most things, especially including sex and is currently a virgin. (Common) (Lea) - Leader Someone comfortable with being in command, ordering others around, and believe that they should always be in charge. (Common) (Lgl) - Logical Someone who is more given to logic compared to being emotional. (Common) (Lon) - Loner Someone happier on their own than in the company of others. (Common) (M:Ar) - Magic: Arcanist Someone skilled with the more classical uses of magic and can direct raw magic into bolts and explosions. (Rare) (M:Bi) - Magic: Biomancy Someone skilled at manipulating their own bodies or those of others with magic. (Rare) (M:Bt) - Magic: Blight Someone who has studied the darkest and most despised of all magics involving decay, desecration and even manipulating the bodies of those who have passed into the beyond. (Rare) (M:Co) - Magic: Corruption Someone skilled at wielding raw fel power to their own ends. (Rare) (M:Il) - Magic: Illusionist Someone skilled at fooling all five of the regular senses with magical trickery and misdirection. (Rare) (M:Na) - Magic: Nature Someone who knows much of druidic lore and can command plantlife to do their bidding. (Rare) (M:Su) - Magic: Summoner Someone who can summon magical beings to serve their will. (Rare) (Mal) - Malevolence Someone with an unholy aura which dulls the mind and heightens the senses of others making them easy prey. (Rare) (Min) - Mind Reader Someone who can either directly read the minds of others through telepathy or are so good at reading subconscious tells that they seem to be magic. (Rare) (Mon) - Monster Someone of a large monstrous build either due to a fel taint, a fluke of birth or from their race. (Rare) (Pea) - Peaceful Someone who is not at all comfortable with violence. (Common) (Per) - Persuasive Someone very good at bending others to their will through their words. (Common) (Pcp) - Perceptive Someone who has a knack of picking up on everything going on around them. (Uncommon) (Psy) - Psionic Someone gifted with the powers of the mind granting them uncanny perception and awareness. (Rare) (Res) - Resilient Someone of a hardy build. (Common) (Rvd) - Reserved Someone who avoids matters sexual due to their temperament or background. (Common) (Sdt) - Sadist Someone who takes malicious delight at the suffering of others. (Uncommon) (Sed) - Seductive Someone very good at bending others to their will through unspoken promises and the use of their body. (Common) (Sex) - Sex Addict Someone who struggles to make rational decisions as near every thought revolves around their desires. (Common) (Sin) - Singer Someone who can carry a tune and has a wonderful voice. (Uncommon) (Slt) - Slutty Someone who has no problems with nearly any form of sexual activity and will actively seek it out of their own accord. (Common) (Sne) - Sneaky Someone who is skilled at going undetected from others and can get away with much without being caught. (Uncommon) (Stb) - Stubborn Someone of strong will to succeed who will never give up easily, even if it might be more wise to do so. (Common) (Str) - Strong Someone possessed of great physical ability. (Common) (Spi) - Spiritual Someone with a more natural faith than the organized religions such as those who follow shamanistic traditions, druid circles or mystics. (Uncommon) (Sub) - Submissive Someone who loves to give up power to others especially when it comes to sex. (Common) (Sym) - Sympathetic Someone who is easily moved by the plight of others that they see as weaker than themselves. (Uncommon) (Tac) - Tactful Someone who is good with their words and is always careful not to say anything out of turn. (Common) (Tcl) - Tentacles Someone who has grasping tentacles either as part of their body, as some magical ability, or from a separate entity under their command. (Rare) (Ter) - Terrifying Someone who frightens others either due to their appearance or from some magical ability. (Rare) (Thu) - Thug Someone not so smart who can usually be trusted to follow simple commands, usually. (Common) (Tra) - Tracker Someone skilled as following others through the signs that they leave behind. (Uncommon) (Trn) - Trainer Someone who is a skilled master or mistress to train others in the arts of pleasure. (Uncommon) (Tpr) - Trapper Someone skilled at the art of the ambush and then bringing their targets down without harming them. (Uncommon) (Unh) - Unhinged Someone is not entirely stable and may be prone to odd whims and notions. (Uncommon) (Unr) - Unruly Someone with problems with those in authority and being told what to do. (Common) (Usc) - Unscrupulous Someone with not much in the way of morals and happy to commit any form of illegal activity. (Common) (Wea) - Weak Someone not possessed of any kind of physical strength and is easily pushed around. (Common) (Wer) - Were Someone infected with one of the various forms of lycanthropy and will turn into a full on monster at the full moon and will occasionally manifest certain behaviours during the rest of the month. (Rare) Advanced Traits Adherent of Pain (Sdt+/Res+) Someone who craves both agony and ecstasy and cannot experience one without feeling the other. (Counts as having traits Sadistic and Resilient) Babydoll (Deb/Inn) Someone who under immense trauma has regressed mentally to an earlier time and is now totally naive. Unlike a true Innocent this is not so easily lost. (Counts as having traits Debutante and Innocent) Corrupter (Cpt) (Encampment leader only) Someone who is tainted by the fel, follows the dark faiths, and knows something of corruption magic. (Counts as having traits Depraved, Unscrupulous, and Magic: Corruption) Cumslut (Slt+/Sed+/Sub+) Potential final path slaving training trait resulting in a slave that excels in sluttiness, seductiveness and submission courtesy of her exquisite oral training. (Counts as having traits Slutty, Seductive and Submissive) Depraved (Usc+) Someone who worships one of the dark faiths and are likely to embrace immorality any chance they can get. (Counts as having Unscrupulous) Enfeebled (Wea+) Someone with no strength whatsoever with no means to defend themselves to the point that they can barely even stand. (Counts as having Weak) Insatiable (Sex+) Someone far more in control of their rampant lusts than some mere addict making them incredibly difficult to break via the inflicting of pleasure. (Counts as having Sex Addict without the usual negatives and will sometimes count as having Defiant instead) Mighty Strength (Str+) Someone possessed of truly inhuman physical strength and probably a size to match. (Counts as having Strong) Obedient (Sub+) Someone who has been so fully broken that they will do absolutely anything on being told to without hesitation. (Counts as having Submissive) Onslaught (Agg+) Someone who is less a man or woman but an unleashed weapon of destruction due to either their immense skill with their chosen method of wrecking havoc, innately huge aggression, and usually both. (Counts as having Aggressive) Switch (Dom/Sub) Someone who is highly flexible in their approach to sexuality and enjoy being a dom just as much as they do being a sub for someone else. (Counts as having Dominant and Submissive) Band of Brothers/The Sisterhood/Best of Both You chose to start your encampment with a majority of either males, females, or futanari slavers. Blessed Something seems to be watching over you and your encampment. You and your slavers have a better chance of avoiding coming to harm when assignments go wrong. Elitist You start with less starting slavers but you will not with have any Inexperienced slavers and all will be at least Competent. Feared (May not take with Unproven) Your reputation is already fully known to your slavers and they will be more likely to obey you along with being less likely to try to challenge your leadership. Bastion Your encampment is already highly skilled at defending others weaker than themselves and will receive a bonus to succeed during those assignments. Beguilers Your encampment is already highly skilled at diplomacy and trade thanks to a flexible approach to the truth and always seeming to know just what to say will receive a bonus to succeed during those assignments. Desolators (Requires Corrupter) Your encampment is already highly skilled at corruption, slaving and serving to the darker powers of this world and will receive a bonus to succeed during those assignments. Reavers Your encampment is already highly skilled at marauding wherever they roam without mercy and will receive a bonus to succeed during those assignments. Seekers Your encampment is already highly skilled at exploring to find and scavenge whatever they kind of value and will receive a bonus to succeed during those assignments. Shadows Your encampment is already highly skilled at infiltration, stealth and seduction and will receive a bonus to succeed during those assignments.|}